<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PRETTY GIRLS • Markhyuck by hichihae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899195">PRETTY GIRLS • Markhyuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae'>hichihae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Donghyuck tiene miedo de que Mark conozca a una chica linda y lo abandone❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PRETTY GIRLS • Markhyuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck miró por la ventana; en la planta baja, Mark y Taeyong se subían a la camioneta después de haber dejado sus maletas en el portaequipaje. Donghyuck pudo ver a Mark girar el rostro hacia donde él se encontraba para agitar la mano animadamente para despedirse. Donghyuck lo iba a extrañar como nunca, sin embargo, eso no quitaba lo entusiasmado y feliz que se encontraba por su novio. Mark lo haría fantástico,estaba seguro.</p><p>Una semana después, Donghyuck se hallaba tirado boca abajo sobre la cama soltando suspiros lastimeros "Pareces un cachorro regañado" Le dijo Taeil, pero Donghyuck no respondió y minutos después, Taeil se había marchado. Se sentía mala persona, más bien, mal novio: Desde que la noticia de SUPER M se había dado a conocer, Donghyuck le repitió innumerables veces a Mark –Y todos los demás miembros– lo fantástico que sería, pues pero pronto todo el entusiasmo se había venido abajo cuando unos días después, Johnny y él habían decidió hacer un live y exactamente cuando habían apagado la cámara, Johnny dijo: Las americanas son más atrevidas y liberales, quizá algunos de los dos regrese con una novia. Johnny soltó una carcajada, pero a Donghyuck no le pareció tan gracioso y es que era cierto, aparte de que muchas de las chicas eran bastante lindas... y entonces su pecho se estrujó.</p><p>¿Y si Mark conocía a alguien más?</p><p>Sus miedos aumentaron cuando dos días habían pasado y no había obtenido ninguna respuesta del mayor, su bandeja de mensajes estaba vacía y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. Quizá era porque Mark estaba ocupado, pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si había encontrado a una chica que llamara su atención y ahorita, en ese mismo momento estuvieran saliendo en una cita clandestina para luego huir a México donde se enamorarían y tendrían tres hijos? Uno se llamaría Juanito, la niña Elizabeth y el otro Nicolás.</p><p>Donghyuck agitó su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos, Mark no haría algo así nunca, Mark lo amaba tan intensamente como él lo amaba ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, el malestar en su pecho continuó por el resto del dia y parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada minuto.</p><p>Sus ojos estaban pesados, estaba acostado en posición fetal con las luces apagadas y el seguro en la puerta. Donghyuck quería permanecer de ese modo hasta el amanecer.</p><p>El desayuno no había sido muy distinto a otros, Chenle y Jisung jugaban con la comida mientras que Renjun los regañaba. En ese momento agradeció que esos días tenía que quedarse en el departamento de los DREAM, ya que en ese momento las promociones de WE BOOM se estaban llevando a cabo y de alguna manera, el departamento de los DREAM lo relajaba.</p><p>–¿Qué le pasa a nuestro solecito? – Jeno sonrió afinando el rostro del moreno en sus manos – ¿Por qué estás triste? –Jeno comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si de un muñeco se tratara.</p><p>–Dejalo en paz – Donghyuck se sintió aliviado cuando Jaemin se acercó y quitó las manos de Jeno de su rostro para proceder a abrazarlo. Jaemin siempre daba los mejores abrazos y a pesar de que normalmente detestaba los besos que Jaemin dejaba por todo su rostro mientras lo abrazaba, en ese momento, no parecía molestarle ni un poco.</p><p>Su celular comenzó a vibrar: Era Mark. Donghyuck se levantó del sillón donde estaba, sintiendo de golpe el frío que los brazos de Jaemin le había dejado, caminó a su habitación y descolgó.</p><p>"Hola, bebé" Mark sonaba animado.</p><p>–Hola, Makku – Trató de sonar normal, pero con cada respiración su pecho dolía más y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más húmedos.</p><p>"¿Qué hacías?" Donghyuck trató de respirar hondo.</p><p>–Desayunaba con los DREAM</p><p>"Dile al imbécil de Jeno que si vuelve a tocarte un cabello le partiré la cara" Donghyuck soltó una leve risita, pero no respondió. "¿Estás bien, bebé? Suenas raro" El silencio perpetuo.</p><p>–Y-yo Mark...– Mark pareció quejarse del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>"No terminarás conmigo ¿Cierto?" Su voz se había apagado "¿No es por el beso accidental con Jeno? Mi amor, no te preocupes, sé que no fue tu culpa, le partiré la cara Jeno cuando regrese" El silencio continuó.</p><p>–No – Respondió el menor con dificultad.</p><p>"¿Me vas a decir que volvieron a besarse, se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados y ahora planean huir para casarse en México donde tendrán dos hijos? Uno se llamará Carlitos y la niña se llamará Minah." Donghyuck río en sus adentros ¿Cómo era posible que se parecieran tanto y a la vez fueran tan opuestos? Mark continuó "Porque te juro que te encontraré Donghyuck. Sobre mi cadáver que me abandonas por el idiota de Jeno"</p><p>–En realidad íbamos a ir a Las Vegas – Bromeó el menor.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>"Eso no es gracioso, Hyuck" Donghyuck volvió a reír.</p><p>–Te amo – Soltó el moreno con una mueca en los labios. – Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, te extraño muchísimo.</p><p>Un suspiro del otro lado de la línea se hizo presente.</p><p>"Yo también te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto. Es imposible que alguien pueda amar de esta manera, pero yo lo hago, no sé cómo sucedió, pero lo agradezco todos los días...el haberte encontrado y que tenga la fortuna de que hayas aceptado estar junto a mi."</p><p>–Tengo miedo, Markku. Tengo miedo de que olvides todas esas palabras y encuentres a alguien más</p><p>"Honey ¿No estás escuchándome? Jamás podría amar a alguien que no fueras tú. Eres todo lo que tengo y lo que necesito"</p><p>Y después de todos esos días, Donghyuck sintió una ola de tranquilidad inundar su cuerpo, su pecho se sintió cálido y a pesar de las lágrimas que tentaban en salir, sonrió.</p><p>–Gracias</p><p>"No lo olvides nunca, Hyuckkie. Te amo muchísimo, lamento no haberte contestado antes, estaba muy ocupado, no importa. Dime ¿Qué tal va tu semana? Oii~ El otro día casi pateo a Taeyong, él estaba diciendo que quería darle mi cóctel de sandía a Ten, pero ¡TEN NO COME FRUTAS! De cualquier forma, Ten le dijo que le compraría su propio cóctel y que dejara de molestarme... Y luego en el avión, Baekhyun no dejaba de llamar a Chanyeol entre sueños ¡Estuve a punto de ponerle una cinta en la boca!..."</p><p>Donghyuck no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, ese día ambos hablaron por llamada toda la tarde, Mark había empezado a hablar como un perico, sin detenerse, atacandolo con mil preguntas y algunas quejas sobre su estadía en la misma habitación que Taeyong. La risa del mayor lograba que su corazón se agitara, no importaba cuántas veces lo escuchara, siempre sería su sonido favorito.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>